Secrets in Shadows
by LadySaturn1
Summary: This is Acid's and my version after Applegate ended with book 12. After the spell in Hel (hey, that rhymed!), plans begin. Alliances are made. Will this end well? Or will it get even uglier? (okay, I know that sucked. So sue me.) Christopher's POV.


Secrets in Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own Everworld or any of the characters in it. This is just my version, with the help from ym friend Acid, version fo what happens after book 12, 'Entertain the End'. All the characters and stuff belong to K.A. Applegate and Scholastic. This is in Christopher's POV. I know that makes it out of order, but I thought this would work out the best. It might switch though, to Jalil's POV. Maybe. Who knows. Anyway, enjoy! 

I can't promise that this will be finished. It depends. I'll try to finish it. Or Acid will. It depends on school and stuff like that.

Chapter One 

Everworld. My home. Our home. We're stuck here, forever. 

                The four of us are in Daggermouth, after the trip to Hel. And let me tell you something, I mean hell. Imagine going into a dark, dank, cryptic, nasty, vile place and come face to face with a phsyco woman, half lucious, beautiful, heavenly angel, and the other half, a living nightmare of dripping blood and rotten corpse. Yup. That was tons of fun, going back to Hel's lovely home. And you know what else is just as lovely? My freaking girlfriend is marrying a dawrf! A DWARF?! I have done some stupid and idiotic things in my life here in Everworld, but how could I let Etwain get married off to a dwarf? Damn Senna. Damn Ka-Anor. Damn those Looney Toons we call Gods. But you know what? This is home.

                Ever since April plunged Excalibir into Senna, we were changed forever. We were forced to choose which life to live: real World or Everworld...Well, I didn't have much left for me in the real world: two drunk parents always yelling and bitching at each other, an obnoxious brother, always pissing me off. Life in Everworld was better. It felt like home to me. In a strange and fucked up way, but home nonetheless.

                I guess I'm getting this all confused and jumbled up. Well, that's definitly how I'm feeling right now. Yup, most definitly. There was a knock on the door.

                "Come in." The door opened, and April poked her head in.

                "Christopher, you okay?" Why did she even bother asking? She knew what the answer was.

                "I'm fine." And she saw right through that. She pushed the door all the way open and walked in. Gracefully, she sat in a chair beside my bed and looked at me.

                "Look Chris, after the whole thing in Hel..." I snorted.

                "That was some joy ride." And she actually smiled at that sarcasm. With the way she was looking, I'd expect3e that she wouldn't be taking any BS from anyone. She had had some trouble down there. Hel almost killed her, but from what I found out, she was saved, miraculusly, by Loki.

                "Ya, well. Let's not do it again. Anyway, you aren't thinking up any crazy ideas on how to get etwain not to marry Baldwin, are you?" I gave a half-grin.

                "Well, at first I considered eloping. You know, why not? But then again, do I really want to get shishcabobbed by a bunch of dwarfs?" She laughed. But, seriously, I'm surprised I could still be acting like an ass. I mean, I almost cost everyone their lives. I had let Senna get to me. I let the bitch bewitch me and turn me against my friends.

                "I know you're upset about it-" I snorted again. "But you can do anything stupid now. Not with Loki, Odin and Merlin here. If anything goes wrong, it could cause the alliance. And we're gonna need all the help we're gonna need."

                "Especially with those wacko sick bastard running around Everworld shooting every damn thing in site, and acting like a bunch of assholes, who would sign up with Ka Anor in a second. I know, I know..." April gave me a comforting smile.

                "Look, somehow, everything's going to come out alright."

                "Thank you, April. Now what, are we a part of the Physkic Friends Hotline or something?" Shaking her red haired covered head, she got up and left, without another word. 

                Everworld, huh? Home sweet home.


End file.
